Mako, Takeru and Kotoha (Shinkenger)
by lorianne.latour
Summary: Takeru was feeling something when he was with Kotoha but when Mako trying to break up the couple of Kotoha and Takeru, what's going to happen? Mako/Takeru/Kotoha Fanfiction ;) Hope you guys like it! (Mako/Ryunosuke Takeru/Kotoha)
1. Chapter 1: Love Vassal and Lord Secretly

Here the Mako/Takeru/Kotoha but end with Takeru/Kotoha and Mako/Ryunosuke Fanfiction

Leave some comments but not bad comments please :)

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the Shinkenger cast

This story is basin on all the episodes of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger

_If the writing is like that is because is in the head of the character_

I hope you like it :) Here the first chapter of Mako/Takeru/Kotoha Fanfiction :)

**Chapter 1: Love Vassal and Lord Secretly**

Everyone at the Shiba house was silence completely because right now they study. Kotoha the youngest teammate of the groupe has almost finished her study but she close her book and go at her room to study the rest because something was in her head and she can't concentrate because of that. Takeru was the first one to see Kotoha quit the base room.

_She probably go at her room to finished her study but why at her room it's feel like 3 days she always go at her room when the study is almost finished...Something is happening...Wait Takeru calm down why are you question you to why Kotoha is at her room...Focus on your study...after go see Kotoha to tell was going on...oh I should...go now but the others will...Shoto mate! Stop...Why I am so protective to Kotoha right now...-Takeru._

**Takeru:** Guys, the session is done you can do your things.

**Chiaki:** Okay I should training...no I will go eat something outside. See you guys later!

No one was saying something that Chiaki was already gone outside...!

**Mako:** I go cook for us and Kotoha...Talked about Kotoha, someone have seen her?

**Ryunosuke:** She probably go at her room, she doing at her room every time for about 3 days now.

**Mako:** Oh okay...So Takeru you go check at her and me ad Ryunosuke go shopping for the lunch.

**Takeru:** Why me?

**Mako:** Because you don't have the choses! Me and Ryunosuke go shopping for the lunch, Chiaki go eat outside I don't know where, Jii-san is with Kaoru for her Mojikara training and you...you do nothing right now, anyways see you later.

**Ryunosuke:** Yeah, See you later Lord.

So then both of them quit and Takeru go at Kotoha room with a lot of though...

_Why those two are let me alone to see Kotoha they know I'm not good at those things...Probably because they see something I don't see...Please I don't think they see that I like her...wait Like her? Where is come from?...Anyways should talk to her only not the...Love thing..._

When he was arrived at Kotoha room he knock and Kotoha say...

**Kotoha:** Who there?

**Takeru:** Is Takeru. Kotoha.

Kotoha open the door and let him pass.

**Kotoha:** Gomen Tono-sama is kind of...not clean but I will clean all that right now but why do you want see me? What did you want to tell me Tono-sama...

_Tono-sama...Why I have something feel like I like her...probably I like her but how do I like one of my vassal and the youngest one?! -Takeru_

**Takeru:** Well I wonder why do you quit when is three or four minutes and the session of study is finished...You did that for about 3 days now. Everyone is worried...

**Kotoha:** Well...It's just that I...

**Takeru:** You?

**Kotoha:** Oh...I can't tell Tono-sama...

**Takeru:** No tell me your secret is safe with me...

**Kotoha:** The first time that you said that Tono-sama...but anyways okay I will tell you but don't saying to the others...I don't want to affect the team with all that...

**Takeru:** Kotoha...You've got us you know that, now what's going on...why do you quit the session room three or four minutes before the end of it...it's been three days that you doing that included today I see you quit...

**Kotoha:** Oh...okay...Well it's because I have the same dream and it's feel like so real and I don't want that to happening...

**Takeru:** What is it?

**Kotoha: **It's begin with all of the crew at the mansion, Everyone was doing their thing, now everything is normal but it's a black and it's feel like I was opening my eyes...No one was there...but only me...you Tono-sama...Kaoru...Jii-san...actually my family and your family...The others member wasn't there anymore they were at other place...

**Takeru:** So you are saying that your family and mine are together and the others are gone like one second they are there and the second after not there?

**Kotoha:** Yeah I know is weird but after Mako was coming at the Shiba house so mad that she try to kill me because I was with you...but you kill her for protect me...and I was scared of losing you because Mako was become the wife of Juzo and you were fighting and I was with no energy...but after I see that you win and we you, me and both family go at a new home kind of like the Shiba House and Hanaori House. The house was yellow and red...and I didn't remember the others things...

**Takeru:** Wow...Okay, well tell me if something go wrong I will be at my room and continue to clean you do a great job but do you want me to help?

**Kotoha:** If want so I will accept with all my heart!...

Kotoha blush a little bit but Takeru didn't remark it and they clean Kotoha room...few minutes after they were finished and go at the principal room.

**Kotoha:** Where are the others Tono-sama?

**Takeru:** Well Chiaki is going to eat something outside, Mako and Ryunosuke was going shopping for the lunch and Jii-san and Kaoru training Kaoru Mojikara.

**Kotoha:** Oh cool. So you do nothing?

**Takeru:** Well I was doing nothing but Mako say to see you because she was shopping but I think she say to cared of you but I'm not sure about it!

**Kotoha:** Oh okay...Oh I remember the blank of the end of the story...Ryunosuke was Juzo...He was the one who faced you because I was I don't remember probably with a lot of wounds...

**Takeru:** Oh...but Kotoha for now forget about that because the others will know that something is going on okay? Just saying...

**Kotoha:** Good Idea thanks Tono-sama to take care of me, Would Genta coming here for lunch?

Takeru Don't know Kotoha but it will be a great...

**Genta:** Idea?

Takeru and Kotoha to see Genta...

**Takeru:** Genta?

**Genta:** Yo Take-chan! Jii-san Invited me to lunch with you guys and I did some sushis for everyone!

**Kotoha:** Great Gen-chan.

**Genta:** ne Kotoha-chan? Great Idea I know :) Hahaha! Anyways I will put that at the kitchen and I will come back we should go shopping for you guys! The others is shopping!

**Takeru:** Shopping really?

**Kotoha:** I accompanied you Genta we waiting for you!

**Genta:** Great! And yeah Take-chan Shopping! Okay coming back at few minutes!

When Genta quit...

**Kotoha:** Go with us Tono-sama I will be there anyways if you are tired of Gen-chan!

**Takeru:** oh okay right, I will go...

_I will surely protect Kotoha to if something happening and why I am with all the though of cared of Kotoha I do really like her? Probably the others know by themselves except me and Kotoha? Oh should wait about that let's go shopping...tch...-Takeru_

The voice of Genta was getting Takeru though away.

**Genta:** Let's go shopping guys! Both of you before the lunch!

They all go shopping when they were at a shopping of dress for Kotoha they enter and Kotoha try some dress but between that Takeru and Genta was having a discution...

**Genta:** Kotoha-chan chose her dress perfectly I wonder what dress she going to put you?

**Takeru:** Me either I don't know what dress she going to chose...

Kotoha coming to buy the dress and when she was outside and both Takeru and Genta waiting they ask...

**Genta:** What dress do you chose?

**Takeru:** What colors?

**Kotoha:** I chose a dress with tache yellow and red.

**Genta:** Perfect! Take-chan is your turn let's go!

Takeru wasn't shopping it's was Kotoha because he was in his though and don't want to do it and Kotoha know it so she do for him and it's make Takeru happy to see her and know him so well.

**Kotoha:** That's is perfect! ne Genta?

**Genta:** Sure thing this is great now let's go to the mansion!

Takeru habit was a red shirt with tache yellow on in and with that it was a pairs shoes to the color black and black pants accompanied by a vest black. They buy that and come back to the mansion everyone was there except Chiaki.

**Takeru, Kotoha and Genta:** We are back!

**Mako, Ryunosuke, Jii-san and Kaoru:** Welcome back!

**Jii-san:** Oh Takeru, Chiaki was saying that he can't come back because of one of his member is with a malady.

**Takeru:** It's okay, the family is first ne?

**Kotoha:** So desu :)

**Genta:** Anyways, everything is done for eating?

**Mako:** Sure thing Genta let's eat at the principal room ;)

They all go at the principal room and eat everything when they are all finished their meat...

**Kotoha:** I'm going to train a little bit and after I go outside take some airs. See you guys later.

**Takeru, Jii-san, Kaoru:** See you later Kotoha.

**Mako, Ryunosuke and Genta:** Bye bye Kotoha.

Kotoha was quit the principal room to go training her ''Mojikara'' and train with her sword.

*With the others...at the principal room*

**Mako:...**

Hope you guys like it I do the second chapter soon but don't know when so let some reviews but not bad reviews or comments please :) Read the others story to and check here sometime for see if I put the second chapter ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Break heart? New Love?

Leave some comments but not bad comments please :)

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the Shinkenger cast

This story is basin on all the episodes of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger

_If the writing is like that is because is in the head of the character_

I hope you like it :) Here the second chapter of Mako/Takeru/Kotoha Fanfiction :)

*Previously in that story*

Takeru was wondering why Kotoha is always being at her room when the session is almost finished so he go see her after that Mako tell him that nobody was free and he was kind of a obligation...when he ask Kotoha, she was saying that she see a dream but for her it's was almost real...Kotoha room was kind of a disaster and Takeru help her with no thinking and then Genta appear and say that both Kotoha and Takeru would shopping but none both of them know exactly why but they go shopping when they come back Jii-san say that Chiaki wasn't there for the lunch and with the answers of Takeru was almost surprise everyone but none one demonstrate their reaction. They all eat but Kotoha and Takeru didn't put their habit because Genta (Cut scene) say to them to not wearing them... Kotoha say that she going to train after they eat so then...

**Chapter2; Break heart? New Love?**

Kotoha was quit the principal room to go training her ''Mojikara'' and train with her sword.

*With the others...at the principal room*

**Mako:** Takeru isn't in love with Kotoha?

**Takeru:** Why are you asking that?

**Mako:** Oh well for nothing.

**Kaoru:** It's so obvious Takeru that you love or like her?

**Takeru:** No...I don't love her and like her...

_Okay maybe I love or like her demo...the others will think that I'm strange with my attitude...-Takeru_

**Ryunosuke:** Anyways, I will do a walk who accompanied me?

**Mako:** I would like it I walk with you outside.

Both of them quit the Shiba house and only Takeru, Jii-san, Kaoru and Kotoha was there, well Kotoha was training and Kaoru go at her training Mojikara with Jii-san and now Only Takeru was alone but he go at his room and continue with his though...

_Why everyone tell me about Kotoha...Okay probably I love or like her...why this is keeping always in my head? I protect Kotoha like a teammate but probably because she is the youngest in the team right? Or is something else? Or should I tell her? No not good idea and I can't tell the others because they will be so...king of excited and Kotoha know everything by those reaction...She's really like my ''mother''...wait why I say she was like my ''mother'' Kaoru?...Oh it's so weird in my head!...I...-Takeru_

Takeru though was getting away when he heard the door knocking...

**Takeru:** who is there?

**Person:** Is Kotoha, can I come?

**Takeru:** Sure, enter Kotoha.

_Why I am so free and be more comfortable with her? It's that mean that I...no it can't be...oh yeah It can but how?-Takeru_

**Takeru:** What are you want to talk about Kotoha?

**Kotoha:** Euh.. Ah that it! Well I would ask you if you can have some training with me with the Mojikara?

_Oh why I tell that not that but if he is not accepted? I'm scared...Tono-sama is the guy who was almost all the time serious...why am I ask Tono-sama and not Kaoru or Jii-san...?-Kotoha_

**Takeru:** Sure thing go outside I'm coming in a few minutes.

**Kotoha (Surprise by the answer of Takeru) :** Oh...hum...okay see you in a few minutes!

She quit his room and Takeru take his things to do the Mojikara and joined Kotoha who was already outside setting and his though is coming back...

_Kotoha...I really fall in love with you? Every time I see you it's fell like something more than friends...Why I say that just now? Okay now I mostly discover that I really...-Takeru_

**Takeru:** Kotoha I'm here let's begin the session of Mojikara.

**Kotoha:** Okay Tono-sama.

Their were practice for about one hour and then they stop.

**Kotoha:** Thanks you Tono-sama...Really sweet from you to teach me the little things it's been working for so long on that!

**Takeru:** No problem Kotoha, It's was a pleasure to do it.

**Kotoha:** Oh...Tono-sama...Do you want to come with me at the museum I want to see it is free but I don't want to go alone...

**Takeru:** Sure thing go prepared I go to and we meet at the door?

**Kotoha:** Okay Tono-sama! Arigato!

With Kotoha...

She was prepared to go at the museum with Takeru when her though was coming to ask her some questions...

_Tono-sama come with me at the museum is a surprise...but probably he want to protect me as he always did...but he seem more happy at his voice than before...did he like me Kotoha? Oh...Well...I don't know about that but I always like Tono-sama...He's so cute...wait cute? Did I just say that about Tono-sama...Anyways I will go with Tono-sama and see after that..._

With Takeru...

He was also prepared and he was in his though to and was blushing when he thinking about something...

_Kotoha just invite me at the museum with her...because she don't want to be alone but she probably say that because she like me...but should let that happening if is real and I really like her...she so...interesting...wait...I say that Kotoha is interesting and I like her? Takeru did you really fall in love with Kotoha? I really though about Kotoha and when I see her it's feel like a feeling that is called ''love'' has say my ''mother'' Kaoru and Jii-san to..._

Both of them was finished they put they habit they buy before the diner. When they were at the door, Ryunosuke and Mako was coming back at the Shiba house.

**Mako:** Where are you guys doing?

**Kotoha:** We go at the museum you know the one I was always talking about well Tono-sama was free so I was asking him and he want so we go right now.

**Mako:** Cool think wait for me and Ryunosuke we going with you guys.

_Those two seem really happy but I always love Takeru...I shouldn't do that to Kotoha and break her heart I'm not like that but I know that I can't control my...emotion..._

Both Mako and Ryunosuke go prepared they self when they are done Mako was with a dress pink and Ryunosuke a blue T-Shirt and a black short with also black shoes. But before they go joined Kotoha and Takeru who was waiting...

**Mako:** Ryunosuke...Can I talk to you two minutes?

**Ryunosuke:** Sure thing, was going on?

**Mako:** Well...Don't tell anyone about it but I think I like Takeru and I don't want to break Kotoha heart...

**Ryunosuke:** Oh okay well you should something that Takeru and you do only.

**Mako:** Like what?

**Ryunosuke: **Well you two like talking seriously I mean that you two have a good chemistry and you can take that like something positive?

**Mako:** Ok...but for Kotoha you can keep her busy?

**Ryunosuke:** Sure thing so we are partner just for this one but after I let you with was going to happening.

**Mako:** Okay Deal let's go!

When they go with Takeru and Kotoha...

**Kotoha:** Oh there you are guys we are waiting for so long.

**Mako:** oh Gomen Kotoha to worried you but we are talking before coming here but is nothing important. Anyways we should go at pair of two?

**Kotoha:** Hum...why not all together?

**Takeru:** Yeah Great Idea Kotoha all together?

**Ryunosuke:** Well Okay...

**Mako:** okay...

_Takeru really have take the Idea from Kotoha should do something...-Mako_

When the four is at the museum...

**Mako:** Kotoha you should start with Ryunosuke and after finish with Takeru because is a rally.

**Kotoha:** But why start with Ryunosuke and finished with Tono-sama?

**Ryunosuke:** Well I don't know why but you will finished with Lord-sama.

**Kotoha:** Oh...hum okay...let go take our things to do the rally. The paper and the crayon.

**Takeru:** Good Idea let's go!

When they have all their paper and crayon, Takeru and Mako take the left and Kotoha and Ryunosuke take the right...

With Ryunosuke and Kotoha...

They find most everything their answers and when they finished about 30 minutes they talk to go joined Mako and Takeru...

**Kotoha:** Ryunosuke...is something up with Mako?

**Ryunosuke (Nervous):** No...not at all...

**Kotoha:** you are lying your voice is not normal...what are you trying to do with Mako?

**Ryunosuke:** I...say I won't tell but don't tell Mako because I'm going to die...

**Kotoha:** Okay Promise now tell me what are you trying to do what is your plan...I'm sorry to ask all that but you two seems so strange...

**Ryunosuke:** Well okay here the thing is that Mako like Takeru and she know that you like him to and don't want to break your heart so she demand to separed you and Takeru to be in the conclusion that Mako would ask Takeru and Takeru would go out with her and at the end Takeru didn't love you...

**Kotoha:** Why are you complish with her Ryunosuke you are not the one I know you don't like to lie!

And she run somewhere because she don't know where she's going...

**Ryunosuke:** KOTOHA WAIT!

He run trough Kotoha but after 3 minutes and call Takeru and Mako...before the call from Ryunosuke

With Takeru and Mako...

**Mako:** We have finished Takeru let's go back to Kotoha and Ryunosuke.

**Takeru:** Ok

Mako take his hands but Takeru left his hands of. Mako know it...

**Mako:** Takeru?

**Takeru:** What ?

**Mako:** Oh nothing...I was just thinking that...

Takeru: that you what?

**Mako:** That you like me and that you like me...

**Takeru:** Oh well not really sorry...but as a friend yeah...

_Why he is so serious with me but not with Kotoha...it's might be something with Kotoha that he love and that I don't have ...-Mako_

**Takeru:** Anyways we shoul...

He was cut by his phone who was ringing ...

At the phone...

**Ryunosuke:** Lord-sama?

**Takeru: **Yes Ryunosuke?

**Ryunosuke:** I have a little problem...

**Mako:** What is it Ryunosuke?

**Ryunosuke: **Well...Kotoha she was start to run and I think she's crying but don't know why I try to follow her but I lost her.

**Takeru:** Oh, well we are there in 5 minutes but actually where are you?

**Ryunosuke****: **At the beach Lord-sama.

**Takeru:** Okay we will be there.

They finished they call conversation...

**Takeru:** Let's go Mako!

**Mako:** Okay...

_After all Takeru really like and love Kotoha should find someone else...but probably I don't like Takeru but Ryunosuke? Oh no...-Mako_

They both Takeru and Mako run trough Ryunosuke when they were at the beach.

**Takeru:** Where do you see Kotoha for the last time?

**Ryunosuke:** At the right and when I turn here she wasn't there.

**Takeru:** Okay so I will watch here Ryunosuke go see at the right, we never know and Mako go watch at the Shiba house.

**Mako and Ryunosuke:** Okay.

They go all at their place to watch but Mako tell that she didn't see her, Ryunosuke was telling the same thing but Takeru was in his though and looked once again and see someone seat at the beach close to the water he approached and he see that it's a girl but with a dress yellow and red and his hair was make him think it was Kotoha he say to be sure her name...

**Takeru:** Kotoha?

The person return and yes it was Kotoha.

**Kotoha:** Tono-sama...what are you doing here?

**Takeru:** Well Ryunosuke tell me about you that you run and he try to follow you but lost you so I came to check where you are and you are here...

**Kotoha:** Tono-sama was scared for me?

**Takeru:** Sure thing Kotoha I can't let one of my teammate lost you know that Kotoha.

**Kotoha:** Yeah...but I was so stupid I shouldn't run like that and worried everyone I am the youngest...you guys just looked at me for being safe nothing for like a real friend or real boyfriend...

Takeru was blushing when she say boyfriend...

**Kotoha:** Oh Gomen...forget about the boyfriend thing is nothing...

**Takeru:** You love and like someone?

Kotoha was blushing to the words from Takeru...

**Kotoha:** Well...yeah but I don't know if the person like me...I'm not sure at all...

**Takeru:** Why are you not sure?

**Kotoha:** Because I think he love someone else than me like be her girlfriend...

**Takeru:** What is his clothes?

**Kotoha:** Well...Red T-shirt...with...black pants...

_Did she tell me that the person is me? oh...well should tell her that I think is me or not? Go on...-Takeru_

**Takeru:** Kotoha...the person that you talk isn't me?

**Kotoha (Blush more):** yeah...I...like...you Tono-sama! I can't handle Mako with you Tono-sama!

Takeru was frozen for a moments but say...

**Takeru:** Kotoha...I...

**Kotoha:** You don't like me? Oh it's okay I know that you like Mako...

**Takeru:** Who say that Kotoha? I was about to say that I like and love you...Hanaori Kotoha...

**Kotoha:** Tono-sama...So you don't like Mako?

**Takeru:** No Kotoha she was trying but I think she might be see that I was just in love with you and for always...

**Kotoha:** Tono-sama...I...

**Takeru:** Hanaori Kotoha...do you be my girlfriend?

**Kotoha:** uhm...sure Tono-sama yes! yes! yes! I was waiting for you to say that I was keeping this feeling because I was thinking you didn't like me!

**Takeru:** Kotoha...Forget about that...forget the thing that I don't like you because I really do and you know for me is hard to tell someone that I love to tell her.

**Kotoha:** Okay Tono-sama :)

And after Kotoha words they smiled at each other and slowly they shared they first kiss. They break up the kiss for breathing...

**Kotoha: **I like and love you Tono-sama :)

**Takeru:** Me to Kotoha but just one thing...I love that you call me Tono-sama but try to call by my name :)

**Kotoha:** Okay Tono-sama...Takeru!

They both laughed and come back at Shiba house and when they arrived...Everyone was there (Ryunosuke, Jii-san, Kaoru, Mako and Genta)

**Ryunosuke:** Welcome back!

**Kotoha:** Thanks!

**Takeru:** Thanks.

**Mako:** where are you guys are it's being long!

**Kotoha:** Gomen...I...

**Takeru:** I found her at the beach and don't worried Kotoha you are here with us. It's okay.

**Kotoha:** Okay Takeru...

**Mako, Ryunosuke, Jii-san and Kaoru:** TAKERU?

**Kaoru:** You say Takeru Kotoha? You didn't say Tono-sama?

**Kotoha:** Well...it's because of something...

**Takeru:** yeah...

**Jii-san:** What is it? Takeru love with Kotoha?

**Kaoru (Surprise and smiled):** Takeru love?

**Kotoha:** yeah...I...and Tono-sa...Takeru are together...

**Genta:** TAKE-CHAN! LOVE!

**Takeru:** Calm DOWN Genta.

**Genta:** Gomen!

**Everyone** laughed...

**Mako:** Cool why not eating outside for celebrate that?

**Ryunosuke:** Sure thing ;)

And Mako and Ryunosuke kiss...

**Kotoha:** Couple?

**Takeru:** Both of you?

**Mako:** Yeah...well it was hard to tell but yeah me and Ryunosuke are together...

**Genta:** let's go!

Everyone go at the restaurant and they come back at the Shiba house and sleep for a new day tomorrow.

THE END.

Hope you guys like this story I will do a Eijii/Hina (Kamen rider OOO) Fanfiction. I can't tell when I will post the first chapter. Give some review and comments but not bad review or comments :)


End file.
